Love Me
by DieHardCullen97
Summary: After a hard summer Bella assumes that shes are starting off ninth grade with a bang. And with a bang she will. With a hard past behind her will she learn how to trust? And will Edward help her to love again?
1. Chapter 1: First Day

I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward ( I wish I did)

**Trust Me**

**Chapter One: First Day**

**Bella's POV**

" Ugh ninth grade finally here ", Stephanie said.

"Yeah… at least we're not pregers", Jen said as we stood outside of the most prestigious art school in New York City. Jackson Preparatory High , my dream school.

You see, my parents have both graduated early from this school with all the Advance Placement and collage credits you could earn. Even got into collage practically free. My mother, Renee is a head nurse at Mount Sinai while my father, Charlie is head neurosurgeon. They're both barley home but we spend a lot of time together when their off. Which is almost once in a blue moon.

Ali said, bringing me out of my trance, " Well… not yet."

We all simultaneously complete a three hundred and sixty degree turn and stare at her.

" And let's make sure it stays that way", Laura says giving Ali the evil eye.

"Or not… ", I say suggestively as a brunette senior passes by… Jock.

They all gasped while Jen and Laura glared at me.

"Kidding kidding I'm not going to be a total slore" I said.

" Yeah", Ali sighed "Its now or never"

We all kind of took in a deep breathe and entered the enormous red bricked building.

As we walked in we were assaulted by the view of the humongous hallway that split into two opposite hallways. The left one was filled with ceiling to floor lockers that were …bright yellow. I will admit to you right now I've never been more perplexed in my life. Bright yellow on pale green I mean come on are you for real.

" Wow… just wow." Stephanie sighed.

"Aren't there any other colors damn it !", Laura said.

" Oh, there is", we looked down the one on the right and saw dark blue and silver lockers.

We all basically spazzed out.

Conveniently, we all had lockers next to each other and we all almost had every class together. But, we all unfortunately had classes with "her" . The "her" we obviously did not want to interact with was Lauren. Lauren was our best friend… noticed how I said was. She changed after I told our whole group what happened to me when I went to volunteer at Mount Sinai, and she just flipped out at me and called me a liar. She almost told the whole school until my parents threatened to sue. They already put four people in jail and they would gladly add another person to the group if they hurt me. I'm their only child and a complete daddy's girl.

None of us ever talk about her anymore because the sheer thought of her infuriates everyone. And just to make the situation worse she had a locker… right next to mine.

As she made her way over to us, we could sort of see what she was wearing … which honestly was not a surprise to any of us. She wore heavy, cakey make up, a black body con skirt that was about three sizes to small, a white, self- crafted v-necked shirt that she was basically spilling out of , her hair was a freakin' hot mess and she was following a group of that looked exactly like her. She was our ex-best friend and was I surprised that she dressed that way. No, not really, she was the more… outgoing one when it came to guys. She liked being wanted and accepted anything she could get. Even if it means stripping her of her dignity and dressing as if she belonged on a corner.

" Well, well, well look what the skank dragged in. What you ran out of boyfriends to fuck? Then again, its only first period so… anything could happen." Steph said with a sarcastic smile. And did a small wave to Lauren.

Now see, Lauren and Steph never got along. Steph was forever infuriated with Lauren since the fifth grade when Lauren made out with Steph first and only boyfriend and that led to some suspensions and visits to the hospital but that's another story. Since then Steph never talked to her again with out it leading to some enormous fight. They only used pleasantries only for my sake they hated each other.

" Oh my god Stephanie, you need to calm down your overreacting." Lauren said waving her hand around as if she was a lunatic.

Steph glared at her, "Do not tell me to calm down."

Steph tended not to have much patients as the rest of us. She was more likely to snap now and not give a damn later. That's just how she is.

As they glared each other down after having said a list of nasty insults that would even make a sailor blush, a guy who obviously knew Lauren came in and stopped the fight.

" Lauren stop!" , he was tall, six feet and probably a football player.

" But James…", She whined as he gave her a look and she pouted. "Fine".

She basically tackled him and as she saw me looking she proceeded to make out with him. Which also led to me rolling my eyes and ignoring them. As soon as she realized that I wasn't paying attention she stopped and left with James' posse. But not leaving until James friend gave me a wink. I thought nothing of it. Then the bell rung bring us all back to the fact that we were at school.

"See you at lunch guys", Laura yelled.

" Yeah bye guys", Ali yelled now in her hyper/nervous stage.

And we were all off to class.

First period was English, fairly easy. So was Algebra 2, AP Geography and AP Musical Theatre. Then was Biology. I gave the teacher my tardy pass and he told me to go sit in the desk next to the boy with the reddish brownish sex hair. He was wearing glasses, a white t-shirt with a pale blue button down over top , dark washed jeans and Dr. Martins. He looked up when the teacher mentioned that I would sit next to him, blushed and looked down again.

I went to sit down and Lauren who is unfortunately in this class with me , tripped me leading James' friend to believe that he was obligated to help me up… before he smacked my ass. As the teacher waited to see my response I sat down, coming to the conclusion that this would be a very, very long year.

**So that was my very first chapter of my very first fanfic. Please review. Feed back is amazing . **

**:* DieHardCullen97**


	2. Chapter 2: Angel

**I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward ****L**

**Trust Me**

**Chapter Two: Angel**

**Edward's POV**

I can't wait until I'm out of this damned forsaken place. Only one year and eight months left. My brother Emmett, can't quite seem to understand why I don't enjoy high school as much. Especially when I go to my dream school, Jackson Preparatory High. My mother just thinks its because of my ability to socially interact with people. Which leads me to tell her that "Mom, I'm not a loner, I just have standards." Which no one seems to get.

It's not really the teachers that annoy me per say, it's more of the students. Yes, everything you see in the movies are true. From the premarital sex in the bathrooms to the slutty cheerleaders and oblivious jocks. Everything is true. And yes even though its only the marking period just started for everyone, I want to get the hell out. The only place I ever enjoy the sheer pleasure of sanity is my fifth period with my favorite subject and teacher.

As I'm finishing the board work I hear the door ease open slightly and tiny slight footsteps. When they stop I hear hushed voices but among the rushed interaction I hear my name. As I look over my glasses frame and look up I saw a girl… well she should've been an angel but I wasn't blessed enough to see her face.

" Yes Isabella, please sit next to Mr. Cullen", Mr. Banner said. The beautiful girl nodded and made her way over.

Some time after she got a table away, it hit me that I was going to have a girl sitting next to me. A beautiful one at that. I honestly wanted to pinch myself. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. Her skin was fair and in beautiful contrast to her hair, eyes and dark pink lips. She was around five feet - two inches and was very petite.

Just as she was about to sit down one of the slut leaders, Lacey , Luna, Lauren… something like that, tripped Isabella and she fell. I was getting up to help her when James's friend Alex held me down, while they had Laurent pick her up and slapped her butt. By the death look she gave him, I don't think she liked it.

" Laurent and Isabella please take your seats", Mr. Banner said. She quickly nodded, flushed and sat next to me.

When she took her seat on of Lauren's stalkers said, " Ugh bitch took my seat next to Edward. She better not try anything…"

Isabella took out her ratted notebook and begun to write. I hoped she didn't pay attention to the derogatory names that Lauren's friends called her after that.

I chose to introduce myself ," Isabella, I'm Edward Cullen. I apologize for not introducing myself earlier."

She looked up at me with curious and slightly confused eyes, " Its just Bella… I told Mr. Banner to call me Bella but he refused."

I nodded my head in agreement. It took me years to get him to start calling me Edward instead of Mr. Cullen.

"Then Bella it is", I finalized causing her to smile.

She took up her writing again in her book. She was so off into her writing that her leg accidentally touched my leg. I felt a surge of electricity when we touched. She kept her head down allowing her hair to fall in front of her face, her blush a pretty pink colour.

One of Lauren's friends, Jessica ,begun calling Bella every name in the book. Threatening her and bringing things up that shouldn't be appropriate in school. Luckily, Jessica was on my side of the room so Bella couldn't hear her. As I turn my head to look at her, I come to realize that she was already gazing at me. The thought of this makes me smile at her which , in turn, makes her blush. She's completely adorable.

Thus leaving us in our own world to only realize, that the bell has already rung.

" What's your next class?" , I ask her.

" I actually have lunch next…", Bella says as she bites her lower lip.

" Would you want me to walk you?", I look down at her.

**So second chapter how did I do?**

**Review guys 3**

**Tell everyone you parents, friends, family, boyfriend, girlfriend anybody and everybody.**

**Facebook/ Tweet me 3 on my profile**

**~DieHardCullen97 :***


	3. Chapter 3: Slipups

**I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward **** . Review and updates every Friday 3.**

** Trust Me**

**Chapter Three: Slip-ups**

**Bella's POV**

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

Oh. My. God.

If only I could see Jen's face now. She would kick my ass for not responding fast enough. He's so perfect. And obviously not a freshie. He's so smart and him walking me won't cause any harm. What if he has a girlfriend? Oh shit what if his girlfriend is Jessica? Ha. He's not that stupid and plus she's not good enough for him. Bitch.

"So… do you want me to walk you? That's if you do. I don't have to if you don't want me too….", Edward says rapidly.

"Yes.", I whisper softly. As I look up at him it seems as if he didn't hear me… or believe me.

I clear my throat, "Yes, I would love for you to walk me thank you."

He smiled as if he was uncertain with himself.

As I got my stuff ready, he waited patiently. But by the time I stood up, he took my backpack and text books into his arms.

He looked at me and smiled, "You ready beau- Bella?".

I almost laughed at his quirk. Beautiful? Just because my name means beautiful in Italiano that doesn't mean that I am. It's a complete figure of speech.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

As we make our way downstairs and up the hall to the cafeteria, we conduct small talk.

"You're a sophomore right?", he said while walking.

"Flattering, how you find me old…", I say while smirking.

"No! It's not that, it's just… uh… you more mature that you actually look.", he stutters.

"Nice save."

"No really, how old are you?"

"Well I'm fifteen so I'm a freshman…"

"How old do I look?"

I hesitated for a while, "…Old…"

He laughed, " Really, old?"

"Nah maybe sixteen… seventeen.", I guess.

"Yeah I'm seventeen actually.", he says smiling. "Why'd you choose this school… not that it's bad or anything."

"I understand… it's my ream school. I love it's whole Pre-med program. It's my dream school since I was six.", I saw his awe struck face and stopped rambling. "Sorry… rambling…"

"No it's ok, it's my dream school too. Sorry, I just never thought that anyone else would have this on their list of dream schools."

"No it's alright, I understand completely."

" So um do you have anyone to sit with you at lunch?", he asks seeming hopeful.

"Ah sorry. My friends are actually waiting for me for lunch.", his face dropped and I automatically regretted it. " But, I'll find you later."

"Okay.", he smiled. "I'll … um … see you later. Okay beau- Bella?".

"Okay", as he started to walk away I caught up with him and said, " You gotta work on getting my name right."

He smirked and winked, "Oh I know."

As I walked back to the table I saw the girls all staring at me. Oh this should be fun to explain.

**So chapter three. How you like it. I'll update every Friday maybe even earlier. Have a sick weekend. Review and share 3 Edward's POV next.**

**~DieHardCullen97 :***

**Read my blog also for sneak peaks and where I'll answer questions.**

**blog link on profile**


	4. Chapter 4: Mi Familia

**I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward **** . Review and updates every Friday 3. And ugh I apologize that I didn't upload so an extra two chapters for you guys. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trust Me**

**Chapter Four : Mi Familia **

**Edward's POV**

After I dropped her off to her friends at lunch, I went to the table that I normally sit at with my family. My older brother Emmett was there with his girlfriend, Rosalie and my twin sister Alice was there with her boyfriend Jasper. Nothing new just the usual, what I'm comfortable with. My brother was a monster and slightly just like a teddy bear. He's six feet seven inches, curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. He gets the curly part from our Dad and the color from our Mom. He's the state's number one line backer. The entire school's thinks of him as the terrifying jock but he's really not. On the other hand, his girlfriend Rosalie Hale is an uber-bitch. She beautiful don't get me wrong, but she has a very… strong, distinctive personality. She's five feet eleven inches, with platinum blonde hair down to her waist, piercing almost ombre blue violet eyes, obsessed with cars and one of the most amazing set curves in the world, but that still doesn't take away from the fact that's she's a major bitch. Rosalie and I always sort of had problems but her twin brother and I were basically in laws. Jasper Hale is six feet five inches. Just like his sister he has determined blue eyes and slightly wavy, dirty blonde hair. He was always good to consult if you had any problems. He could always tell when you were upset or not feeling well at all. He's always calm, and in our little group, always was the voice of reason. He also had a major passion for the army and the civil war. The absolute complete opposite of my twin sister Alice or Tink as we all call her. She's barley five feet and she has piercing blue eyes and spikey dark brown hair . She get her eye color from our Dad and her hair color from our mom. She also practically lived at the mall. She blew around fifty thousand dollars last month on clothes and because that amount is utterly ridiculous Mom makes Tink either sell her old clothes in a monthly garage sale or donate them to the hospital. Tink loves to donate them because she gets to say, _" Most people only wear Louis once in their life… Why not make that time now?" . _Those were her frequently used "words of wisdom". My sister was the family socialite along with Rosalie. My brother and Jasper also protected the family but I wasn't quite sure where I fit in yet. I mean a lot of girls wanted me to date them but due to me turning them down, mainly because they weren't up to my standards, rumors started to spread that I was gay. Now instead of that stopping the girls, it brought more in and on top of that, brought in some more guys also. That was a very … interesting year. I , unlike my two other siblings, don't look much like our parents. I have auburn bronze hair, forrest green eyes and I'm also six feet two inches. I'm also mostly quiet and stick to what I know but Bella… she's changing me and I can already feel it.

As I arrive at the table, Emmett greets me, "Hey Eddie. What's up bro."

" Its been fine", I say as I roll my eyes at his nickname for me.

Tink runs over and bear hugs me, " Hey", she says smiling.

She looked at me for a while, analyzing, "… you met a girl…."

First denial.

" What! NoIdidn't!" I say a bit too fast.

Em starts flipping out," Bro when do we get to meet her!"

" She must be blind", Rosalie says.

" Rosalie, Rosie be nice..." , Emmett says.

I rolled my eyes , when was she never a bitch.

Jasper said, to break the silent seething I had going for Rosalie, " Did you lay the moves on her yet?"

Tink nearly screamed, " Did you make your eyes smolder!"

Which left Emmett, Jasper and I to ask the question of the year, "Eyes smolder? What? Huh?"

Rosalie was getting frustrated, " Forget them Tink. Wanna skip and got to the mall?"

"Of course!"

Which led them to call a few people, pout at teachers and get a free ride out.

The guys and I talked for a bit more since they already ate .

" Hey Jas and I were gonna throw around a ball, you in" , Em asked.

"Nah man I'm good. I'll see you both after school.

When I got my lunch, I sat at my family's table. Of course I considered Jasper as a brother but Rosalie and I … related… not gonna happen. I picked up two slices of pizza, pasta, an apple, chips and a cookie. I know, I know it's a lot, don't judge.

Just when I was about to start eating , James's friends, Alex and Laurent, came by to harass the living shit out of me. I personally cannot stand Laurent. He always harassed me since kindergarten and after the way he treated Bella , I utterly cannot respect him.

" So Cullen are you sure you're not gay because, I mean with that event that happened last year I'm not really convinced that you're positive. And on top of that it's not as if any of the chicks here like you back", Laurent prodded.

There were three thing wrong with his statement: one, I'm not gay… under any circumstances at all. Two, I did like someone , her name is Isabella. Three, I hope she liked me back or at least found me the slightest bit interesting.

That senseless conversation between Laurent, Alex and I went on for what seemed like an hour. But after ten minutes they realized that I wasn't paying them any attention and the proceeded to leave. After a few minutes of them gone, I saw Bella looking at me from the table she was sitting at with her friends. We shared a few glances and smiles within two minutes, then she proceeded towards my table.

When she arrived she bit her lower lip, visibly nervous, " Hey…"

I looked up at her, "Hey"

" Um I was wondering, since you're sitting here alone if you wanted to sit with me, um I mean us… it's ok if you don't want to, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to… but you know its ok if you say no… not that I don't want you to come I just don't want it to sound as if I'm forcing you. But you can say no if you don't want to… I'll understand.", She rambled then biting her lip when she was done. She was just too cute.

I chuckled a bit then she looked up at me, " Of course I'd enjoy sitting with you, Bella. Never doubt that. I love your company."

Then we walked to the table… together.

**Ok, ok I know. You guys hate me. No excuses. I'm horrible I haven't updated in over three months. Shoot me. But I still hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. Its summer by the way so I have more time to type even with my online classes. Check out the blog and I thinking of starting a face book group for this story. I love you guys and after this is up I will write the next chapter. Obviously in Bell's POV. If you want any outtakes let me know. Comment and I love you guys.**

**~DieHardCullen97 :***


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward **** . Review and updates every Friday 3. I'm starting to think that maybe just maybe I put up multiple chapters a week. I'll try. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's sorta epic. Edward meets Bella's friends, and Laurent And Edward get into a slight issue but it should be fine. How did you guys feel about Bellsy, she's a spitfire but shy when it comes to him. Don't forget to tell me what you guys want as outtakes. Review and enjoy.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trust Me**

**Chapter Five : Memories**

**Bella's POV**

Lunch was perfect. Some how within five years of me knowing Jen, her tendency of being ballsy finally wore off on me. Walking up to Edward was the most nerve wrecking thing I've ever done. But he seemed to take it well and seemed genuinely happy that I invited him to come eat lunch with us. So on our way over back to where I was sitting we didn't talk much. It was mainly silent… but it was comfortable. He was holding his lunch tray diligently with one hand and mine in his other. When we sat down my friend took no time to scoot over to let him sit down. Right. Next. To. Me. When he saw the amount of food on my tray he seemed slightly disappointed and offered me some of his. Which all my friends thought it was cute and sweet. They physically had to restrain themselves from their persistent _"He's so perfect" _and _"Aww he's so sweet". _My hand was on my lap, under the table and he placed his hand on top of mine. Not exactly lacing his finger with mine, but basically caressing my hand. I looked up at him and he smiled sheepishly, his piercing emerald eyes sparkling while a crooked smile danced across his face, as he looked at me. As if he admired me. The moment was perfect, absolute perfection until someone crashed my- our little world.

"So… Mari…", Laura said.

"Mari…?", Edward said with question in his eyes.

"Well my full name is Isabella Niccolette Anastasia Marie Swan." , I explained.

"Oh so you're Italian."

"Yeah but not one hundred percent though, but more like twenty-five percent."

"What else then?"

" Greek, Russian and Irish."

His eyes bugged out for a second, you wouldn't have noticed unless you were looking into his eyes. He seemed shocked.

"What?", I slapped his bicep playfully.

"Oh… nothing", he said as he let go of my hand from underneath the table and was about to put his right arm around me until the posse from hell showed up. As if out of thin air, James, Laurent, Jessica, Lauren and Alex descended upon us. Steph had that signature _"Ugh shoot me now before I shoot her" _face on. When they finally forced some room for them to all sit, Laurent found it darling to kiss my left cheek… the same cheek that was facing Edward. As soon as that happened flames were ablaze in his eyes. He seemed almost animalistic, primal, inhuman… I could tell he was already possessive and we weren't even dating yet. We barley skimmed the surface of being friends.

"Hey Babe.", Laurent said.

Edward retracted his are and began to growl slightly when Laurent went to sit in the seat on my right. He seemed, to be blunt, pissed. He placed his hand on mine and interlaced out fingers while maintaining a firm grip on my hand.

Lauren and her "friends" allowed themselves to join us for lunch. Since my friends and I are so close and we've all known each other for nearly half of our lives, we have this sort of bond telepathically. It came in handy a lot when I was volunteering at Mount Sinai.

_Steph: What the fuck! Does she want to die. Bitch gonna get herself killed. _

_Jen: I know, I know._

_Ali: At least she's not asking questions._

_Laura: Well… we better give up on that hope._

They all looked at me.

"Bella, Bella", Lauren said. I was still zoned out until Edward nudged my leg lightly.

"Isabella Niccolette Anastasia Marie Swan!", Lauren exclaimed.

"What!", I said raising my voice an octave or two.

Laurent whispered in my ear, " Italian… so damn sexy." His hand moved from my knee up my thigh. And here they come, all the memories. I remember him now. Mount Sinai, June seventh, two thousand and eleven. I remember everything. The screaming, the begging, the pleading, the gun. I remember him. I remember those two day inside that hospital room. Two days. No one could find him. But here he was now.

I was panting, my breathing was heavy and labored as Laurent leaned over, smirking, and said, "You remember don't you… my friends and I that is. You remember, don't you honey. Remember how much fun we had. How much fun you had."

My friends, despite their distance and somehow heard what he said. Causing all of their heads to snap in my direction. I looked up at Edward and he could tell there was something wrong. I was shaking.

"Bella would you like to switch seats?", Edward asked.

Just when I was about to say yes, Laurent said, " You know Cullen, I don't think she wants too."

Edward, still infuriated, retorted, " Well I believe I didn't ask you for what the hell she wanted." His voice got deeper, "And if she's in distress do not fucking dare to think that I would not be there for her in a heartbeat."

"Why? You know you just met her. What does she suck cock that good?", Laurent replied. " After all I would know…", He said looking down at me.

"Laurent.", James said as a warning. Laurent looked at him and James mouthed: _Quit it. _James got up with Lauren on his arm and they all left. But not after Laurent said, " Bye bye my little whore."

My breathing was still labored and Edward looked at me. His eyes had a million questions running through them. But the all halted when I mouthed: _Later please. _He nodded once and glared at Laurent as the walked out muttering something about _" Killing the bastard". _I squeezed his hand and he looked down at me and smiled.

" What's your next class.", he said smiling at me.

" Um…Italian one"

"That's a bit ironic, don't you think."

"Yeah maybe a little.", I said as I giggle.

"Well… um… may I walk you… to class that is?", he says as he swallows.

My friends hear this and do everything but explode. Ali insists, " Of course you can walk her!"

Steph said, "Yeah we'll meet you there."

Jen smiled and Laura winked at me.

"May I?", he asked.

"Do you even have to?", I say smiling at him.

"Thanks, for sitting with me- uh I mean us.", I say on our way to class.

He gave me his signature sexy smirk that I loved. Paired with his glasses this man drove me insane. He barley wore them though because they were only for reading, which kind of was a downer because he looked absolutely delicious in them. He was a perfect gentleman. His mother would be proud. He carried my book and bag even after my protest, puppy dog eyes and all. I even stomped my foot. He was good to me. Too good, I didn't deserve it but he was damn straight that I did.

"Bella about what Laurent said…", he started off when we reached my class.

" I know, I know you don't want to see me again. But before you write me off completely just please let me explain. I-", I said in a hushed tone.

He shook his head, "Beautiful take you're time. Breathe Angel you can tell me whenever your ready. Alright?"

"You don't hate me…"

"Bella I don't know you that well but I know you enough to know that you didn't do that… willingly…", his eyes snapped up when I didn't deny it. "Bella…"

"Text me. After school… we'll meet up and I'll explain. Just don't think lesser of me. Please.", I said looking up at him.

"That will never happen."

I held out my hand to retrieve my belongings from him. As he handed them over, I said in a low voice, "Thank you". I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed slightly. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

His hand slipped to the small of my back. "Your very, very welcome. And as much as I'd like to stand here and appreciate this moment, I think its time for you to go to class and your friends are getting a tad bit impatient."

I sighed, pouting a bit trying to cover it with a small smile but he saw it regardless, " See you."

"Can I see your phone for a second?", I asked before I left.

"Yeah sure", he said giving it to me.

"Apple really?", I questioned.

"Steve Jobs was a genius", he says matter of factly

I smiled and shook my head while I put my number in, "Text me ok?"

"Of course. After school right."

"Yup."

"I'll see you then."

"I'll miss you", I said watching his reaction.

"As I'll miss you, Beautiful.", he replied as he kissed my hair.

I gave him a small smile and blushed before I turned to head towards the classroom.

I could wait for after school. I was nervous. I was going to tell him… everything.

**So did you like this chapter told you guys it would be epic. What do you think Bella's story is? How do you feel about their relationship? Do you guys hate Laurent or Lauren more? Don't forget to review. Remember to tell me about any outtakes you guys want. I know what you all are thinking: two chapters in one day no way! But yeah I love you guys and I wanna try and do this all the time. Tell me what you think.**

**~DieHardCullen97 :***


	6. Chapter 6: Bruised

**I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward **** . Review and updates every Friday 3. And guys I need a Beta badly 3 If you're interested email me at kdemilove . You guys don't know how much I'd appreciate that. Well anyways this chapter is where Bella tells Edward her secret. How do you think he'll react? Anyways lets get this show on the road and remember: outtakes , you can tell me which ones you want. **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Trust Me**

**Chapter Six : Bruised**

**Edward's POV**

A lot of things were flying though my mind as I walked leisurely to my AP English class. Especially on how later today would go with Bella. It was a pretty relaxing walk until I was slammed into a locker by Laurent.

I sighed, "Real original. Now move seriously."

He growled as his friends made a circle around me, "Stay away from her."

" Laurent you can hold you breath while you wait for that because that's not happening any time soon. Understand?", I retort as I take off my glasses and rolling up the sleeves of my blue button down shirt. Fighting is not something I want to be known for during the first week of school. We started gathering a decent crowd of students. Even my brother slipped out to see what all the commotion was about.

"What's your obsession with her anyways Laurent. You don't own her and she's not a piece of property. Do you even get that?"

"That's where you're wrong Cullen. I do own her."

"Against her will I assume", my fist automatically ball up prepared to hit him. "Did you even notice how terrified she was for you to even be twenty feet from her let alone five inches."

"She's scared of me and she needs to be, that would be smart. And you should learn a lesson or two from her and be scared too."

"Problem is, Laurent, you don't scare me. You disgust me, you don't ever touch a woman like that especially the way you touched her. And quite frankly I feel bad for you. The fact that you can't get respect from anyone so you take cheap shots at a woman is… disgusting". As I walk away I close my statement by saying, " Know you're place Laurent because I will not hesitate to beat you on your ass. And if you even contemplate touching her again… you're going to wish you didn't even know her name in the first place."

I'm around twenty feet from my class when I get shoved into a locker… again. Emmett is on his way over until I look up and mouth: _I'm_ _fine. _As soon as I do that he stops and I stand up.

"You know guys this is really getting old", by this time the bell has already rung and I know the officials are coming out to see why the classes are so empty.

Alex instigates, "What Cullen? You pussy." What he says doesn't bother me until he said, "Your bitch she's very nice you know… her ass. I've had it before. What makes you think that she wouldn't beg for me to tap it again. She was asking for it you know, the way she was dressed. She was asking to get ra-" . Then I punched him. It was a solid upper cut, and it probably broke my hand. Alex looked pissed as he held his nose, it was bleeding and I probably broke that too. You could hear Emmett and some other students cheering me on… until the officials came.

You could see Mr. Greene our principal seething as he muttered under his breath, "It's the first day what the hell…"

Mr. Greene breathed in, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Nothing Sir, everything is fine", Laurent said glaring at me.

"Well Mr. Moreau, being that you didn't get hit, I suggest you don't talk and head to class immediately."

"But Mr. Green-"

"Mr. Moreau, please before I contact your parents. Alright?"

Laurent gritted his teeth, "Yes Sir."

As Laurent walked away. Mr. Greene sent everyone back to there class. Emmett fist bumped mine. He whispered, "Good job bro. If anything happens I'll help you explain it to mom when we get home. Good luck."

As Alex and I stepped into Mr. Greene's office he told us to sit down.

"Mr. Cullen and Mr. Demenok, do you two want to explain to me what happened?"

"Sir, I wasn't at fault. I'm simply the victim", Alex begun as he attempted to look innocent.

Mr. Greene glanced at me, " Well from the view of the cameras and words from a few witnesses, you actually instigated the whole incident." Alex was seething. "Seeing as Mr. Cullen already humiliated you , you won't have to go through the necessary disciplinary actions. You've been through enough. You're free to leave Mr. Demenok."

As soon Alex left, Mr. Greene said, " Edward, I won't call your mother. You defended someone and you should be proud of yourself. If you need anything just ask. And please do not hesitate to put Alexander in his place again. Just make sure it's not too close to school property. I can only let you off the hook once." I was about to leave when the shrill of the bell begun. " I'll email your teachers about your absence. They should send you your work by seven tonight. Have a good day Mr. Cullen."

I shook his hand as I got up to leave, " Thank you Mr. Greene and I look forward to being in your office on better terms."

"Same here Mr. Cullen same here. Have a good afternoon."

"Thank you Sir", I say as I depart I send a mass text out to Tink, Em, Jas and Rose.

**Guys I'm staying after a while don't wait up ok? - PianoEd**

**Yeah sure and Em told us about your fight good job bro!- CivilWarJas**

**It's ok see you when you get home love you bro3 - xoxoTink**

**Ok see you bro and remember I'll help you tell mom later- BearEm**

**Later Ed. And sorry for being a bitch earlier see you at the house in an hour- MechRose**

Rose was being nice. Hmm Em must've said something to her. I finally text the last person I needed to.

**You here yet, love- PianoEd**

**Yeah and I see you- BookWormBell**

Just as I read that text, I feel someone cover my eyes. I turn around and the hands drop from my face. She was beaming. Her beautiful brown eyes sparkling as I hugged her.

"Hey", she said rather breathlessly.

"Hey Angel", I replied back.

"Where do you want me to explain this…", she was bouncing nervously.

"Where ever you want", I said softly as I held her hand.

"How 'bout here?", she asked as she pointed to a small meadow by the edge of the school.

"It's fine."

As we sat down, she put her stuff down and took a deep breath and begun her story.

"I was fourteen when I volunteered at Mount Sinai. I was in the pediatric unit. Laurent, Alex and a few other of their friends were volunteering with them. But they were on probation for sexual harassment of patients. Anyway, I told my parents that after I was done with volunteering that I would stay at Jen's house for two days and get back home on Friday. They were okay with it because our families knew each other for twenty years. Her parents are my godparents. So right before I left, I was working with a patient who threw up on me. Another nurse saw how stressed I was and told me to go ahead, go home and that she'd cover for me. I took the keys and went to a spare room in the hospital to take a shower and change. After I turned off the water, I heard a noise outside of the bathroom I thought nothing of it. When I got out of the bathroom, the door to the room itself was locked, as if someone blocked it. I was freaking out when I saw Laurent, Alex and a few other people on the bed high and drunk off their ass. I was yelling at them to open the door until one of their friends told me to shut up while he was waving around a forty five caliber in his hand. I was terrified. Screw it if they shot, I just…" , She took a deep breath and she was shaking. " I just didn't want them to rape me. I'd rather die than have that happen. They held me in that room for two days. They broke me, they kept me in that room just to break me. They would throw me against the wall. They stabbed me. They branded me. My stomach, legs, arms … there was not one area of my skin that wasn't covered in bruises. They raped me relentlessly for those two day. They were passing me around as if I was a living blow up doll. I never hated myself as much as I did for those two days. While I was there they made sure I didn't get any food, because I was too fat. I was barley five feet and I was ninety pounds soaking wet. My phone was blowing up with so many calls and text messages from my parents, from Jen and her parents that they smashed my phone. I thought I was going to die there. And I wanted it. I was covered in their semen and to be honest I wanted to die there. I begged them to kill me and they just laughed and said only in your wildest dreams hun. I was about ready to give up when someone literally knocked the door off the hinges. The room was dark and there was a shoot down… almost like those old western movies. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend that the whole thing wasn't happening. I felt something being draped over me and when I woke up I was in the hospital room. My godparents were profusely apologizing to my parents. They all had that look on their face. Jen was sobbing. As soon as I attempted to sit up everyone moved, Dr. Gerandy entered the room along with a cop.

He asked me how I felt and I told them I felt like shit and my stomach hurts. They brought me the morning after pill and my dad sat next to me the entire time, holding my hand. I asked them if I could get something for my stomach and the doctor asked me if he could push down so we could find out where it hurt. He couldn't even press down with the slightest amount of pressure without my eyes watering. My father was glaring at him the entire time telling him to be careful. When they finally lift up the gown about to my waist level, everyone in the room gasped and my dad, mom and god mom started crying. I broke down. They carved their names into my stomach. The doctor had to tell me that they'd leave scars, that I wasn't pregnant, I had no STDs, but mentally I was basically catatonic and that I might never heal. The cop had me stand up, practically naked, to take pictures of the evidence. They were all in custody and they all had a charge of sexual harassment, sexual battery, domestic violence and rape. Some had a charges of statutory rape. My parents were devastated, they were so careful around me for months. Anything someone said would've set me off mentally and I would turn in to a vegetable or break down. I love them so much, they do a lot for me. I knew that eventually I would have to tell my friends and my parents supported me with that along with Jen. So I called them all over and we all cried together but Lauren didn't believe me and said that I was being an filthy attention whore. She said she'd tell the whole school and get everyone to hate me. My mom over heard and she kicked Lauren out and told her the second she even think about that that she'd have her arrested for bullying and harassment. That was the last time I talked to Lauren. After that whole ordeal I attended court and testified against them. Six of them were charged and were sentenced to life but Laurent and Alex they weren't old enough so they were given probation and were allowed back into the public.

I've had to take it slow recently. I'm not supposed to stress my body out but I still do sometimes. Like today at lunch seeing them and having Laurent five inches away from me I almost passed out. I'm sorry I'm such a mess…" , she confessed crying and shaking. She looked so scared so I pulled her into my lap and held her as she cried.

"You can trust me, Angel. They wont hurt you again."

She looked up at me with those big beautiful eyes, "Thank you. Just thank you."

I kissed her forehead, "You're welcome, Princess."

We looked at each other just focusing on us, until her phone rung.

She smiled as she answered it, "Hey mommy… yeah I'm ok," she said as she looked at me. " Ok, I'll be home in a few… love you too. Is daddy coming home tonight? Ok I'll be home in a few… bye… love you too."

I smiled at her, " Your parents I'm guessing?"

She blushed, "Yeah. Is it weird that I still call them mommy and daddy?"

"No, of course not. You're their little girl and only child and after the ordeal you went through you guys just got closer."

"I got to go", she says as we stand up. She basically tackles me in a hug. "Thanks again."

"Anytime Angel. Call me tonight will you?", I ask as I walk her to her car.

" Of course", she says as she kisses me on my cheek. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Ok bye Angel. And come over sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that. Later?"

"Later", I say as I kiss her again.

**So guys how was it? Did you like her story? How about Edwards reaction? How many of you guys saw the sneak peak I put up earlier. It was on the blog. .com. How do you guys feel about a facebook page? Get back to me on that. I hope you guys liked this chappie it was a little heavy but need to get her story out. Don't forget to review. Until next time ~DieHardCullen97 :***


	7. Chapter 7: Home

**Hey guys.! This week was so hectic with my online school, I didn't get the chance to update as much as I'd like to. Last week I had an update spams, this week… eh not so much. I own nothing (except a few characters)… but Stephanie Meyer owns everything and Edward **** . Review and updates every Friday 3. And guys I need a Beta badly 3 If you're interested email me at kdemilove at gmail. You guys don't know how much I'd appreciate that. I'd like to recommend some fan fics for you guys. I've always loved Jayeliwood and ADADancer but just recently I've been slightly obsessing. I know… it's a tad bit creep . But go read "A Change In Direction" and "The List" by Jayeliwood. They are SO good! No lie! **

**But anyways this chapter in Trust Me you get to see Bella with her parents. I was discussing it with my best friend Angela and I was giving her options on what I should write about next because if you guys haven't notice, I kinda pre wrote this story in the seventh grade. Any who I hope you all enjoy. Review and tell me what you thought of the last chapter and this one. **

**Lots of Love,**

**DieHardCullen97**

**P.S. I just realized for the last six chapter I put the title as "Trust Me", that was originally the name of this story so ignore that please. Oops. Sorry about that. **

**Love Me**

**Chapter Seven : Home**

**Bella's POV**

After Edward walked me to my car, I had a lot of things to think about on the way home. Even though it was only fifteen minutes away. Today was relatively a long day, between meeting Edward and seeing Laurent and Alex again, I was virtually exhausted. When I pulled up to our house, both my parents cars were there, my Mom's silver Chevy Volt and my Dad's old orange '67 Chevy pick up truck.

As I locked my Jeep Compass, I entered into our house. It was a brownstone, six bedroom, five bathroom two story house. It held a lot of fond memories for me. I used to climb up those steps when I got hurt all the time. When I entered the house and put my keys on the key hooks I heard my Dad's booming voice and was assaulted with the cooking that my mother and him were doing.

"Is that my princess?", he called out.

"Hey Daddy. Hey Mommy", I say as I enter the kitchen. As a greeting, my father picks me up and spins me around, while my mother kisses the top of my head.

"How was school today honey?", My Mom asked me.

"Can I tell you about it when we sit down?", I ask biting my lip.

"Of course baby", she replies as she gets the plates and sets them down.

Dinner was good, we had curry summer vegetable medley with coconut rice. It was amazing and as you could probably tell… yes we're all vegetarian.

"So baby what happened at school today?", my mom asks after she places her famous New York Strawberry Cheesecake on the table and I automatically blushed.

My father's eyebrow quirks when I do.

"Isabella is there a boy you met?", he asks while my mother practically was vibrating in her chair.

"Um yeah daddy…"

"So how old is this boy?"

"He's seventeen."

"Renee! I told you we should have home schooled her. She's too young for a boyfriend!", my dad says while his face is tinting a tad bit red.

"Charles Swan! Do not be ridiculous. Our daughter is happy. So accept it", my mom responds annoyed but smiling at me.

Ugh my face… I could see the bright red blush of embarrassment on my empty dessert plate.

"Renee, he's too old for her", my dad frowns.

"Charlie you're six years older than me and we met when I was eighteen. Two years is nothing."

"Fine", he grumbles.

"Anything else, Angel", my mom asks me.

"I saw Laurent and Alex at school today…", I begin.

My Dad sits up automatically and asks me to tell them what happened with that. When I told them, my father was vibrating with anger while my mother held back tears. I was shaking when I told them about the verbal dispute that Edward had with Laurent. Which led my father to admit that he liked Edward a little more now.

"Can we sue for verbal slander?", I ask.

"Darling we can't. Even though there are witnesses, their parents can sue us for harassment", my mom says.

"Ok then", as I look over at the clock it reads nine forty- five. Maybe I can still call Cullen. "Night. I love you guys", I say as I kiss them both on the cheek.

"Night princess", my father says as he kisses my hair. I smile as I run up to my room and yank my phone off the charger. First issue of business… call Cullen.

I wait on my bed for him to answer.

"Bella?", he asks hesitantly.

"Hey. I didn't completely freak you out today did I?"

"Of course not. Did you tell your parents yet?"

"Yeah…"

"And if I'm sensing that your father wasn't to ecstatic about the incident…"

"You'd be ridiculously right. He wanted to raise hell and it didn't help that he knows how to use a gun."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better now", he chuckled nervously.

"You know… I told them about you…", I started off.

He was silent for a few moments.

"Do they hate me?", he asked nervously.

"My mother. No, she's just ecstatic about having a guy friend that I'm actually comfortable around. My father…"

He sighed, "It's understandable. He doesn't want you to get hurt again. And I'm a potential threat to that risk."

"They'll warm up to you… I swear."

"…If you say so. Oh and by the way I mentioned you to my family too."

I paused for a second and I swear I stopped breathing, "Do they think I'm a slut?"

"What! No no no no no… Angel I didn't tell them anything other than your name and how you look. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone."

I took a deep breath, "Thank you… so much. For everything."

"Anything for you. I have one favor to ask though…"

"Sure, shoot."

"My family wants to meet you."

Oh.

**Hey Guys… I know it's been a while but I really, REALLY wanted to get this up. A hurricane is about to hit so I'll try to keep you all posted on my blog .com and the new facebook page Love Me by DieHardCullen97 :* . I also just started school so… eh three AP classes and four honors really get to you after, oh I don't know, the first week. I'm exaughsted. So anyways enough about me. I know it's short but I hope y'all enjoyed. Don't forget to review. Love you all to bits and pieces.**

**~DieHardCullen97 :***


End file.
